Mission
by xXIvoryElephantXx
Summary: Maria Kiralee Chandler or Kira for short, is a 12 year old girl from the 'Dark Continent'. (Sorry I will come up with a better summary late, but please read)


_**A/N: Hello my adoring fans and welcome to the first chapter of my new Hunter X Hunter fanfic, Mission, this chapter isn't really good because it's the first chapter but I promise it will get better. Gon only appears at the end of this chapter but you get an idea of how the amazing protagonist, Kira, acts. If you go onto my profile page there is a link to my DeviantART account which is where I have posted a picture of what Kira looks like!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ok it's disclaimer time everyone * people shouting NOOOOO* so because it's a new fanfic I have invited a special guest**_

_**Enter Gon!**_

_**Gon: Hello Everyone! **_

_**Me: Hey Gon *glomps him***_

_**Gon: L-let go of m-me...c-can't breath**_

_**Me: Gah Gon noooo don't die *drops Gon and starts shaking him* you have to do the disclaimer**_

_**Killua: It's a little late for that **_

_**Me: Ahh! Kill-chan when did you get here?!**_

_**Killua: I've been here the whole time *pulls out shades and puts them on looking awesome***_

_**Me: Well that's great **_**^U^****_ you can do the disclaimer instead of Gon_**

_**Killua: *sigh* xXIvoryElephantXx doesn't own Hunter X Hunter she only owns her OC' s Mrs Burtton, Kira, Raccoon, Crow, and Badger**_

_**Me: THANK YOU KILL-CHAN! Now on with the show!**_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Click.

I looked up from the documents with the details for my latest mission to the cream coloured door upon hearing the taping of high heels and the click of the door handle, a middle aged woman with brownish red hair pulled into a strict bun and wearing a dark black loose sleeveless dress with a light brown cardigan walked in.

"Mrs Burtton, what brings you here?" I asked cutely, flicking my trinity blue hair out of my eyes as I placed the document in my hands down back onto the table and moving to lean on it, looking her in the eyes.

"Maria-sama, I have come to pick you up for the mission," Mrs Burtton started as her eyes drifted around my room. I internally sighed. She always calls me by my first name, it's annoying. "Have you packed all the things you'll need?" she asked fixing her look on my small note bag.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'. "I've packed everything I need." I smiled at her as she sighed at my childishness.

"So..Shall we go?" Mrs Burtton asked gesturing towards the door. I nodded my head, grabbed my bag and stuffed the documents into it then ran out the door to catch up with her, who had walked out while I was grabbing my things.

"Do you know what the mission is about, Mrs Burtton?" I asked the said person as we strolled down the hall, side by side.

She shook her head "No, all I was told was that you were going on a long mission and that I had to pick you up and take you to the docks by midday." she concluded looking down at me.

"Okay!" I giggled glad that she didn't actually know what my mission was. She wouldn't let me go and complain to the leaders about how I was too young to 'do anything of the sort'.

We continued walking down the hall in a peaceful silence, once we made it outside the small mansion we walked towards the forest and onto a hidden trail.

"We'll reach the town at quarter to twelve if we continue walking and don't dawdle." Mrs Burtton explained turning her head to face me, awaiting an answer.

"OK, lets get moving so we arrive on time." I answered smiling up at her and walking off into the forest, not checking to see if Mrs Burtton followed for I could her her clumsy almost silent footsteps behind me.

We walked for about an hour in silence before a beautiful young raven flew down and landed on my head.

"Gah!" Mrs Burtton shouted in surprise jumping back and pulling out a gun, not expecting the bird.

"Oh," I smiled "Hello Madz!" I greeted the cute raven happily, moving it off my head and onto my covered arm. Madz let out an echoing croak as what I took to be a reply, and I continued waling through the forest.

"Maria-sama you should be more careful around these animals, they could injure you greatly." She hissed, eyeing Madz like he was a ticking bomb about to explode and still holding the gun.

"Calm down Mrs Burtton, he's as harmless as that little pebble over there." I gestured over to a tiny pebble on the over side of the trail as I spoke. She didn't look very convinced.

"But if you chuck that pebble at someone it could potentially kill someone." She argued still eyeing the raven dangerously.

"Yes you can, but that's only if you are strong enough or if you put Nen into it. Also Madz isn't a inanimate object like the pebble." I countered entertaining myself, let's see what happens next.

"If you were a manipulator than you could put Nen into that," She started again nodding over to Madz "And it would be even more dangerous and destructive than the pebble."

"But Madz is a wild animal. He doesn't belong to anyone." I glared stroking him across his back.

"But it's got a name meaning it's not completely wild." Mrs Burtton skidded to a hold and grabbed my left arm roughly, luckily Madz was peached on my other arm so he wasn't hurt. I softly glared at her, it wasn't even close to my scariest glare but she looked like she was going to piss her pants.

"Mrs Burtton, I suggest you let go of my hand~" I hummed sweetly, my voice showing a different emotion than my eyes.

"N-n-n-n-no M-m-maria-sama, I'm n-not letting y-you go!" She shouted stuttering and trying to be brave.

"Let go now or I'll rip you to shreds" I threatened humming sweetly again but this time with a smile. Mrs Burtton ripped her shacking hand away from mine, eyes watering and widening in fear.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-" She started but I rudely interrupted by slapping her face, my glare stopping I looked at her still smiling as I watched the blood dripping down.

"Come on let's get moving, I can't be late to getting to the docks." I ordered her walking back off into the forest towards the town.

How annoying, she made me snap.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After I finally reached the docks it was almost midday, Mrs Burtton had caught up with me a few minutes ago and Madz had flown away long ago, so it was back to just me and a injured Mrs Burtton.

"Well I guess I will see you later then, Maria-sama?" Mrs Burtton asked me and I turned around and gave her a bear hug.

"Yep!" I smiled popping the 'p' as I was still hugging her.

Mrs Burtton is one of the few people who can make me snap and even then she always forgives me and acts like it never happened.

I broke away from her and looked over to the boat I was supposed to board. It was a small boat and looked more like a yacht than a boat, you could only fit about seven people, the sails were a rotten white and looked to be as thin as paper. On the side of the boat..erm..yacht there was rotting mettle letters which I think was supposed to be the name of the boat.

I'M GONNA DIE BEFORE I EVEN START MY MISSION!

I felt someone pat my head and looked around, Mrs Burtton was patting my head, a slight grin spread across her face.

"Don't cause any trouble, Maria-sama." She seriously ordered me, I rolled my eyes. NOPE.

"Sure, bye~" I lied to her smiling a hidden Cheshire cat smile as I strolled over to the boat and climbed on looking towards the door which lead to the inside of the boat. A macho man with dark brown hair and giant muscles walked out first followed by two other men, one of them was a short man, even smaller than me, with a dark grey beard and a few strands of hair on his head, while the other one with black hair was what I would define as really really really over wait, I was surprised that the boat hadn't sunk under his wait.

"What are you here for?" Asked the macho man in a gruff voice.

"Oh!" I remembered that I had to tell them who I was before they took me to my destination. "I'm Maria, Maria Kiralee Chandler, but most people call me Kira." I introduced myself lifting my hand had placing it on my chest when I told them my full name.

"...Chandler?" Fatty asked.

"Yep, I was given a mission in a different country a few days ago and I was told to use your boat to get there." I told them popping the 'p' as usual.

"..Hmm," Long Beard, the guy with the long beard, started "How do we know your Maria Chandler, brat?" he finished

"Yeah, you could be tricking us for a free trip you brat!" Fatty shouted pointing his grubby index finger in my face.

I scrunched up my face in annoyance and then remembered, the documents, I could just slap my face right now. The documents are proof that I AM Maria Chandler. So I pulled of my small note bag, placing it on the ground, I also bobbed down to the ground and started fishing through the bag to find the documents.

"Hey, brat! Wat'cha doing?!" Asked the macho man as all three of the men stood there looking down at me like I had just openly admitted to eating puppies and kittens in my free time.

I looked up at them, "I'm getting out the documents~" I hummed with a smile on my face before going back to searching through the bag. "Ahh!" I happily shouted as I pulled up the yellow envelope with the documents inside of it. I opened the envelope and pulled out the white sheets of paper, flipping through them I found the sheet I was looking for.

"Here." I said passing the sheet of paper to the macho man, he looked at it then showed it to Fatty and Long Beard who were at first trying to look over his shoulder.

They formed a little circle excluding me from it and had a conversation about the sheet I had shown them in hushed whispers.

"Where did you get this?" Macho man asked lifting up the sheet it said;

ONE ONE WAY PREPAID TICKET FOR THE

_BEYOND THE WAVES _

BOAT ON THE KAHAMUZANI WATERMOUNT DOCKS

FOR MARIA KIRALEE CHANDLER

NON REFUNDABLE

"My employer gave me it~" I smiled "As I said earlier I'm Maria Kiralee Chandler."

"Hmm," Long Beard unconvincingly started.

"But your a brat!" Fatty shouted and yet again pointed his grubby index finger into my face accusingly. Wow he's not only fat but incredibly rude.

"Badger," The macho man growled at Fatty..er...Badger "If she is who she claims she is than she might complain to higher ups."

"Yep, and you'll loose lots customers!" I agreed nodding my head.

"Evil blackmailing brat." Badger mumbled under his breath. My just smiled closing my eyes.

"Well what should we do, Crow?" Long Beard asked Crow, the macho man. Crow looked me up and down.

"Who's your employer?" He asked, looking me in the eyes as he did for any signs of panic.

"S.H.A.D.O.W." I told him nodding my head as thoughtfully as I spoke. Long Beard and Badger looked from Crow to me.

"...Where would you like to go?" Crow asked his eyes never leaving me.

"Hmm," I started putting my index finger onto my lips thinking back to what the documents said "Ahh! I remember!" I shouted in delight removing my finger from my lips and lifting my whole arm into the air "I have to go to a place called Whale Island in the 'known world'."

Crow watched me suspiciously for a minute before he turned to Badger and Long Beard. They all had some sort of conversation with there eyes before he turned back to me, "I'm Crow," he started "The man with the long bear over there is Raccoon, and the big man over there is Badger. This boat is our and we take people anywhere they want nearly any time they want." He continued.

"So will you take me to Whale Island?" I hopefully asked.

"Yes, we received a lot of money under the name Maria Chandler and were told that this Maria was going to arrive around midday today." Raccoon stated knowingly nodding his head.

"Yay, lets go" I shouted happily my twelve year old attitude showing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Torture.

That's all that the seven days of travelling with Crow, Raccoon and Badger could be summarised as. All throughout the trip Crow kept eyeing me suspiciously barely taking his eyes off me and when he did he would whisper something to Raccoon and he then would watch me instead of Crow.

But overall the most annoying, agonising thing on the trip was Raccoon. He continued talking and bugging me about the most pointless things like whether zebras are black with white stripes or white with black stripes, I don't think he even shut up once during the entire trip to Whale Island.

So to say I was ecstatic once we reached Whale Island would have been an underestimate, I literally jumped off the boat before we even docked, I was way too happy to even care as I ran away through the crowds further and further away from the boat full of psychopaths.

After running off deep into a forest I realised something, I had no idea where I was going or where I was and I fell to my knees and hands in desperation.

"Nooooo! What the hell am I gonna do! Where am I!" I shouted. Getting back up I tried reassuring myself "Calm down Kira. Your a genius. Everything is gonna be fine. Your not doomed. You can't die yet!". This isn't working I'm doomed.

"Um...excuse me are you alright?" Asked a new voice I quickly turned around and there in front of me was a black spiky haired boy around my age, I had been concentrating too much on freaking out that I didn't notice him.

"Sort of, I'm..lost" I at first started smiling but admitting that I was lost made my sigh loudly.

"Oh really! That's horrible where do you need to go?" He asked walking over to me, I noticed that he was slightly taller than me only by an inch or two though.

"Well I need to get to the docks." I replied looking at him.

He just smiled a gigantic smile at me, "Really me too do you want to come with me?" he asked still smiling. I just looked at him a blanc expression on my face, the one thing Mrs Burtton had absolutely made me remember was 'stranger danger' and that I shouldn't just go ahead a trust everyone I met.

"By the way I'm Gon!" Gon happily told me still awaiting my answer. He doesn't seem to dangerous or mean, I think I will follow him to the docks and then we'll part our ways.

I smiled too, "Sure! And it's a pleasure to meet you Gon, you can call me Kira!" I introduced myself to another person.

"Ok, it's nice to meet you to Kira. So lets go!" He grabbed my hand as he spoke and started running, I did too and to bystanders it probably looked strange to see two twelve year olds running like a crazed maniac was chasing them.

_**A/N: So I finally finished this first chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it and if Kira sounds Mary-Sue.**_

_**Thanks for Reading~**_

_**xXIvoryElephantXx**_


End file.
